


Трудности перевода

by May4090, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Процесс снятия триггеров имеет неожиданные побочные эффекты. К счастью, временные.





	Трудности перевода

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Транслитом выделен русский язык. 2. Таймлайн: постГВ.

— Так это надолго? — спрашивает Стив и переводит требовательный взгляд с Баки на Шури. — Что произошло?

— Ошибка при депрограммировании, — Шури внимательно изучает какие-то данные на дисплее. — Я уверена, что ненадолго, но точные прогнозы дать трудно.

— И это в обе стороны? Он нас понимает? — Стив вопросительно смотрит на Баки и повторяет, но теперь уже громче: — Ты меня понимаешь?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Почему мы не можем хоть раз нормально поговорить? — вопрошает Стив, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Ну хорошо. Я могу выучить русский. Это не так уж трудно.

— Stiv, ne nado, — тут же подает голос Баки и мотает головой. — Ne znayu, chto ti sobralsya delat’, np po glazam vizhu — chto-to idiotskoye.

На лице Стива мелькает странное выражение: на грани ужаса и пугающей — совершенно искренней — заинтересованности.

— У нас есть электронные переводчики, — вмешивается Шури. — Не очень совершенные, мы не занимались конкретно русским. Ну или мы можем найти вам просто переводчика. Персонального.

— Нет, не стоит, — Стив качает головой. — Мы справимся. Я уверен, это не так уж сложно.

* * *

— Vsyo erunda, glavnoe — tepyer’ mozhno spokoyno zhit. Prosto s nebol’shim neudobstvom.

Баки улыбается Стиву очень умиротворенно. Он вообще на удивление равнодушно относится к ситуации. Как будто в ней нет ничего особенного. 

Стив закусывает губу и не может избавиться от ощущения, что сам мыслит в совершенно неправильном направлении. Безмятежность окружающей природы, неторопливая жизнь и Баки, рассказывающий ему что-то на агрессивно шуршащем языке кинематографических разведчиков и шпионов, совершенно не помогают думать о деле. Вся беда в том, что он не понимает ни слова и при этом абсолютно уверен, что в жизни не слышал ничего сексуальнее.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь?

Баки смотрит на него вопросительно.

Стив берет с журнального столика листок бумаги, карандаш и начинает быстро рисовать. Да, воспользоваться электронными переводчиками было бы намного проще. Но почему-то не хочется. Раз уж мироздание с таким завидным упорством сует им палки в колеса при общении, можно разок попытаться играть по его правилам. Стив Роджерс не из тех, кто не знает, когда нужно отступить.

Поэтому он старательно выводит двух человечков. Один говорит, второй — внимательно слушает. Стив не совсем уверен, что ему удается все верно передать, но Баки ведь всегда его понимает. На интуитивном уровне.

— Tebye nravitsya menya slushat’? Pravda? — Баки придирчиво изучает рисунок Стива. — Hochesh, pochitayu tebje stihi? 

Стив не имеет представления, о чем его спрашивают, но с энтузиазмом кивает. Вся эта ситуация вообще вызывает у него намного больше энтузиазма, чем сочувствия. И за это должно быть стыдно. Но не получается.

Баки прочищает горло.

— Po vecheram nad restoranami… Goryachiy vozduh dik i gluh… 

Стив прикрывает глаза. Баки и не догадывается, как далеко в этот момент устремляются его мысли. И среди них очень мало лингвистических.

* * *

— Вообще, наверное, действительно ничего страшного. Даже если пройдет не сразу.  
У меня ощущение, что ты на меня постоянно рычишь. Но звучит очень… притягательно.

Баки кидает в сторону Стива многозначительный взгляд, и тот достает из нагрудного кармана сложенный лист бумаги, задумывается на мгновение.

— Y menya est’ pismo dlya tebja, — Стив дожидается от Баки одобрительного кивка. — Я его писал долго и еще дольше переводил. В русском алфавите есть эта странная буква с умляутом, почему-то в переводе она не появилась ни разу. Но все другие странные буквы были. Кроме… — Стив сверяется с пометкой в телефоне. — Tvyordiy znak. Почему у некоторых букв такие длинные названия? Зачем их вообще так много?

Баки нетерпеливо забирает у него письмо. Судя по тому, как меняется выражение его лица — с искреннего интереса на такое же искреннее веселье, — не все мысли при переводе сохранили свою утонченность.

— Pocherk y tebja krasiviy, — Баки сворачивает письмо и прячет в нагрудный карман, молчит некоторое время. — Ya tozhe ochen’ skuchyal I ochen’ tebja lublyu. 

Остаток вечера они рассматривают алфавит. Под чутким руководством Баки Стив рисует претенциозную «ж» и совершенно дикую «ы». Необузданная буква. Он уверен, что в классических языках такая зародиться просто не могла. Поэтому и произнести ее невозможно. Хотя у Баки как-то получается. Впрочем, что у этих губ может не получиться?

* * *

— Pozha…

— Pozhaluysta. 

— Pozhaluysta! — Стив успешно доламывает язык, и Баки смеется, забирая у него новое письмо.

— Я все думал, когда мы нормально встретимся, я тебе столько всего скажу, — Стив качает головой. — Зато теперь у меня есть время продумать, как все правильно сформулировать.

Баки разворачивает письмо.

— Tebje bi poshlo bit’ pochtalyonom. Forma sinyaya, furazhka… Tvoy stil’. 

— А ты мне пока почитай что-нибудь. Просто так.

Баки смотрит на Стива вопросительно, и тот сверяется с телефоном.

— Chitay mne. Pozhaluysta. 

— Nichego zhe ne poymesh. Nu ladno, esli hotchesh. 

Баки включает планшет, задумывается, что можно скачать, чтобы Стива развлечь. Судя по его реакции на русский, стихи и инструкция по сборке пылесоса будут иметь равный успех. Возможно, пылесос даже чуть больший. Стиву нравится сам процесс. Иначе он не стал бы заставлять Баки по пять раз повторять «жаворонок», «двенадцать» и «обезоружить». 

А его письма-послания на кривом русском — вообще штука бесценная. В них чертовски много очарования. Как будто ребенок признается в любви и желании дружить. Выглядит даже слишком искренне.

Баки пару секунд вертит в руках планшет. На русском есть потрясающее количество стихов о любви.

* * *

— Skazhi opyat’.

— «Escho raz», a ne «opyat’». Shkatulka. 

— Escho raz.

— Stiv, ti nadoyel, — Баки вздыхает. Проводит пальцем по губам. — Tseluy!

К счастью, жестово-русский Стив освоил быстро и теперь сам пускает в ход довольно эффективно. И Баки никак не может разобраться: всегда он целовался так жадно или это русский настраивает его на еще более решительный лад.

— Skazhi. 

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Shkatulka. Shtorm. Shurshaniye. Dovolen? Uchi sam! 

— А толку-то? Я учу, только меня собственный голос все равно не завораживает.

* * *

— Stiv, y menya dlya tebya tozhe est’ pis’mo, — Баки протягивает сложенный листок, и Стив с готовностью забирает. — Ya postaralsya otvyetit’ na vsye.

Стив торопливо разворачивает послание, пробегается глазами по строчкам.

— Спрашивай, если что-то совсем непонятно. Я теперь могу все и так… вслух сказать.

Стив замирает, глядя на Баки. Прищуривается.

— И давно ты?..

— Пару дней.

— А что не сказал?

— Мне так нравился твой жестово-русский, что я никак не мог лишить себя такого удовольствия.

Стив широко улыбается и тянет Баки к себе.

— Но меня же ты теперь тоже не лишишь этого удовольствия?

— Ne posmeyu.


End file.
